1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel active ingredient combinations which consist of the compounds of the formula (I) in combination with further active insecticidal ingredients (II) and are very suitable for control of animal pests such as insects and/or unwanted acarids.
2. Description of Related Art
Some of the compounds of the formula (I) are known from WO 2007/144100 and their insecticidal action has been described. The active ingredients specified in this description by their common name are known, for example, from “The Pesticide Manual” 14th ed., British Crop Protection Council 2006, and the website http://www.alanwood.net/pesticides.
However, the acaricidal and/or insecticidal efficacy and/or the activity spectrum and/or the compatibility of the known compounds with plants, especially with respect to crop plants, is not always adequate.